


Похороненная нежность

by runningfromariptide



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Romance, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Drama, Good Original Percival Graves, Grindewald's Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromariptide/pseuds/runningfromariptide
Summary: Геллерт Гриндевальд всегда был импульсивным, но целеустремленным человеком. Его импульсивность стала причиной, по которой Альбус отказался от него, она же стала причиной того, что сейчас он далек от Криденса так, как никогда в своей жизни, даже до их знакомства.





	

Геллерт Гриндевальд всегда был импульсивным, но целеустремленным человеком. Его импульсивность стала причиной, по которой Альбус отказался от него, она же стала причиной того, что сейчас он далек от Криденса так, как никогда в своей жизни, даже до их знакомства. 

Не увидев поразительной, мощной магической силы, которую мальчик так хорошо скрывал, бросив ему злые и презрительные слова, находясь в состоянии возбуждения и азарта от приближения к обскуру, он по своей невнимательности совершил несколько ужасающих ошибок.

Стоя на коленях и глядя, как в небо взвились легкие, антрацитовые кусочки пепла, Гриндевальд почувствовал, как не прошеные слёзы выступают у него на глазах. Сжав в руках не-свою палочку, словно спасительный круг, он чувствовал, как что-то обрывается в его душе, а следом приходит жестокая и холодная ярость. Одно за другим отправляя в авроров заклятия, он проклинал каждого из них, даже не зная имён, а в особенности ту, что они защищали. Ни один из магов, ни госпожа Президент не понимали, что натворили — со злобой думал он, а на фоне его мыслей, словно заевшая лента кассеты, крутилось имя: «Криденс, Криденс, Криденс…». Ему посчастливилось оглянуться — небольшая, и, кажется, сознательная часть обскура поднималась вверх, стараясь скрыться с места разрушения. Ярость, будто молнией, прошило стрелой дикой радости — он был жив.  
Криденс был жив.

Уже в камере Гриндевальд продумывал план побега — ничто в этом мире не было способно удержать его в плену, задача состояла лишь в том, чтобы дождаться возможности сбежать.  
Находясь в камере из тёмного зеркального камня, блокирующего магию, Геллерт позволил себе придаться мыслям о том, чем займётся после побега. А первым в списке его планов было найти Обскура.  
В его воображении Криденс, потерявший надежду, одинокий, пытающийся выжить, скрывался где-то в трущобах, а он, Гриндевальд, явившись во всём своём величии истинного колдуна, уже не под ликом так обожаемого мальчиком до щенячьей преданности мистера Грейвза, предложит руку помощи, за которую, конечно же, слабый мальчонка простит ему совершенную ошибку, и последует туда, куда решит направиться Гриндевальд. Удивительно, но никогда «до» маг не задумывался о судьбе своего маленького помощника, считая, что эта проблема не достойна внимания. Ведь главным было найти обскура, а не позаботиться о сыне безумной фанатички. Время от времени, когда Криденс смотрел на него своими блестящими темными глазами, робко, не поднимая головы, одним взглядом выражая глубокую и жертвенную любовь, Гриндевальд задумывался над тем, чтобы забрать мальчишку, как он считал, сквиба, с собой, но под давлением его великой цели эта мысль, нежная и хрупкая, разрушалась, рассыпаясь на осколки. Зачем брать на себя лишний груз?

Теперь же, получив невероятную силу, эта некогда разрушенная мысль восстанавливалась и поглощала его сознание, как обсидиановая сущность напуганного, взбешенного обскура поглощала пространство метро.   
Сидя в одиночестве дни, а может недели, а, может, ещё того дольше, он начинал проникаться искренней симпатией к Криденсу. Его терпеливости, скрываемой в нём мощи — теперь он не казался ему просто слабым, не способным на сопротивление ребёнком, нет, он видел в нём потенциально сильного мага, обладающего невероятным терпением и волей, способного подавить даже такую сущность, как Обскур. И не просто подавить — подчинить. Его мысленный взор не раз скользил по рассеянному лицу юноши, отмечая чётко очерченные пухлые губы, длинные ресницы, остро вылепленные скулы. С каждой мыслью он поражался тому, что не замечал его, такого красивого и талантливого мальчика, находящегося к Гриндевальду ближе кого бы то ни было. Точно так же, как росла симпатия Геллерта к Бэрбоуну, в геометрической прогрессии возрастала его ненависть к тому, чей лик он носил во время, пребывания в Америке. Персиваль Грейвз, оказавшийся настолько глупым, что не увидел потенциала мальчишки, сюсюкаясь с ним в течение полугода, вызывал презрение. Всё то время, что Криденс был предан Геллерту, он был предан Грейвзу — он исполнял его просьбу найти дитя, он жался к его руке, в его глаза заглядывал так, как будто был готов сгореть на жертвенном костре вместо дарившего ему тепло и заботу мага. Душа Криденса, изъеденная, словно кислотой, годами, проведенными в рядах «Вторых Салемцев», принадлежала только этому человеку.  
Но Гриндевальд знал — это временно. Стоит ему только освободиться.…

И случай подворачивается, через три месяца заключения, тёмному магу удаётся сбежать, когда несколько женщин ведут его на казнь. Что стоило ему с ними расправиться — абсолютно ничего, как и тихо выбраться на свободу.   
Скрывшись так хорошо, чтобы найти его не представлялось возможным, он, потратив несколько дней на сборы ингредиентов для будущего оборотного зелья и нахождение новой палочки, принялся за самое желанное занятие — поиски мальчика-обскура.  
Скрываясь в заброшенном, тёмном доме, стараясь не привлекать внимание авроров, Геллерт погружается в себя, стараясь вызвать видение. С первого раза не выходит.   
Это вызывает очередной приступ ярости.   
Гриндевальд в бешенстве, крушит прогнившую мебель чердака, одно за другим меча заклинания, словно бисер, в разные стороны. Он по настоящему скучал по магии, по тому восторгу, который захлестывал, когда сила вырывалась наружу, совершая заклинание, как покалывает от возбуждения пальцы, сжимающие отзывающуюся на каждую мысль волшебную палочку.   
Видение пришло неожиданно. Сквозь дремоту, навеянную всплеском эмоций и последующей усталостью, он увидел стоящего у окна Бербоуна в пижаме, со спины — волосы чуть отросли и завивались кудряшками, спина в полосатой, большой юноше и тонкой рубашке была если не идеально прямой, то уже не такой сгорбленной, как при их последней встрече в переулке. Когда мальчишка отошел, и взгляд Геллерта успел лишь слегка зацепить его затуманенный дымкой видения профиль, маг смог узнать вид, который открывался из окна. 

Это был дом Персиваля Грейвза.   
В секунду, даже сквозь тяжесть легкого сна и магического видения, он смог почувствовать вновь накативший шипучей алой волной гнев, спаянный с ревностью.  
Открыв глаза, он решил не аппарировать прямо в дом, поэтому, встав с пыльного пола и выглянув в окно, за которым в ночном небе светила полная луна, он переместился к порогу апартаментов Грейвза с громким хлопком.   
Возникнув на месте из облака дыма, он отворил дверь, не считая нужным медлить.   
За ней было темно. Ставшая привычной за те месяцы, что Гриндевальд носил лицо Грейвза, гостиная, смежная с коридором, встретила его тишиной, разбавляемой лишь тиканьем старых часов с боем. В этом доме всё было небрежно элегантным, таким, словно даже не стремясь и не желая, Персиваль всё равно делал вещи вокруг себя более утонченными.   
Ступая по мягкому ковру, расстеленному на лестнице, он, словно вор, поднимался на второй этаж. Там, разлив белесый свет на полу, в окна заглядывала луна, прячась за рамами окон.   
Там, вынырнувший из темноты спальни, в которой месяца проводил Гриндевальд, был Криденс, крадущийся к лестнице с кружкой в руках в той самой пижаме. Увидев человека со снежно-белыми волосами и необыкновенными глазами разных цветов, напоминающими драгоценные блестящие камушки, он крепко вцепился в ручку кружки, однако, даже не подал голоса. Лишь по обескураженному, напуганному взору и замершей позе олененка, почуявшего неладное в чёрной лесной чаще, он понял, что Криденс его заметил.

Выйдя на свет, тёмный маг позволил себе холодно и торжественно улыбнуться. Эту секунду он представлял не так, но как она воплотилась, уже не имело значение, главным было лишь то, что она была реальной, и она принадлежала им.

— Здравствуй, Криденс, — его улыбка пустила дрожь по телу мальчика, которого он считал своим, как упавший в заводь камень пускает рябь по воде, — я пришёл за тобой.

Гриндевальд не собирался темнить или уговаривать. Внутри него пульсировало гневом желание убить Персиваля Грейвза на глазах у этого ещё-ребенка-но-взрослого-юноши, а затем забрать Бэрбоуна с собой, заставить подчиниться, взять его преданность насильно, уничтожить всё вложенное в обскура другим человеком и собрать заново, под себя. Но велик был риск попасться вновь — Геллерт не планировал провести в заключении более и минуты, потому собирался дать Криденсу только один шанс на принятие правильного решения. И он ни на одно мгновение не усомнился в том, что оно будет таковым. Гриндевальд никогда не сомневался.

«В случае с Альбусом ты тоже был уверен», — пронеслось в его голове, но он постарался отогнать эту мысль. Такие, как он, не проигрывают — считал темный маг.

— Вы Геллерт Гриндевальд, — проговорил Бэрбоун, не до конца веря в свои слова. Его губы поджались, а брови вразлёт сошлись на переносице, придавая лицу сомневающееся, в некоторой степени удивлённое выражение, — Я видел ваше лицо в газете. Вы держали в плену мистера Грейвза. Вы тогда заставили меня превратиться. Вам лучше уйти из этого дома.

Геллерт легко и тихо рассмеялся. Мальчик забавлял его тем, как он, борясь со своим страхом, смотрел ему в глаза, стараясь не сгорбить спину, не вжать голову в плечи, как это происходило раньше. Видимо, за то время, что тёмный маг провёл, рассматривая своё отражение в блестящем камне камеры, Грейвзу удалось восстановить мальчика, вернуть некогда сломленную Мэри Лу волю.

— Я обещал научить тебя колдовать, — он говорил шепотом, вкрадчиво, почти интимно, так, как признаются в любви, желая достучаться до самого сердца, — я говорил, что ты не такой как все, что ты особенный, что магический мир признает в тебе героя, и это будет так, поверь мне, мой мальчик. Тогда, когда мы вместе с тобой сможем загнать этих крыс, не-магов, позволивших твоей матери издеваться над тобой, не протянувших руки помощи, под землю, где им и место. Тогда все поймут, как велика твоя сила, какую помощь ты смог оказать магам и колдунам. Ты нужен мне.

С каждым словом жаркой речи Гриндевальда лицо Криденса теряло цвет, заинтересованность, эмоции, становясь холодным и отстранённым, таким же, каким оно было за секунду до перевоплощения в обскура в тот самый день, только без горящей адским пламенем в побелевших глазах ненависти и боли. Его уже успевшие стать родными за месяца заключения и встреч в переулках глаза выражали лишь настороженность и застарелую тень пережитого предательства, превратившегося в воспоминание, не очень старое, но уже не ранящее. Именно этот взгляд был предназначен Геллерту Гриндевальду. Тот, влюбленный, жертвенный, по-щенячьи преданный, навсегда останется Персивалю Грейвзу. 

— О, нет, мистер Гриндевальд. Вы предали меня. Я так винил мистера Грейвза, пока он не пришёл за мной, не забрал меня из той подворотни. Я не мог собраться обратно, ничего не понимал и так боялся… когда был этим. Он помог мне вернуться, взял меня к себе. Мне больше ничего не нужно, я хочу быть с ним. Уходите. Я всё ещё не до конца контролирую себя, могу снова стать… — он не договорил, его холодное лицо приняло смущённое, виноватое выражение, однако, эти эмоции были направлены не на него, а на человека, спящего в комнате, — …этим существом, а я не хочу волновать… Вы тогда сказали, что я сквиб, но это не так. Из-за вас я чуть не умер. И уж лучше умру, чем пойду за вами, сэр.

Гнев отказа, ревность к Персивалю, отсутствие былого подчинения Криденса стерли улыбку с губ Геллерта, буквально разрушив её. За всеми громкими, злыми эмоциями минорной нотой пряталась тоска. Эмоции, отраженные в глазах Криденса уже были знакомы Гриндевальду.   
Этот взгляд. Таким же он был у Альбуса, гениального, сильного, потрясающего и тогда ещё юного Альбуса Дамблдора, смотревшего на Геллерта с мудрой печалью, разочарованием, болью. Такой же взгляд был у мальчика Бэрбоуна, только менее мудрый и более решительный, замешенный на страхе. Страхе не за себя. Больно.

Сорвавшись с места, быстрым шагом он подошёл к Криденсу и схватил его за плечи, повернув к окну так, что бы видеть его напуганное алебастровое лицо. Грубоватая нежность, подавляемая злость — убрать с лица завивающуюся прядь и взглянуть в последний раз. Убивать обскура после побега — глупо. Гриндевальд больше не позволит себе глупить, поступать импульсивно, мечтать о чем-то.   
Должна быть только цель. Стремление к освобождению магического мира.

Криденс, будто завороженный, испуганно замер в его руках, заглядывая глазами цвета китайской туши в гуталиновых ресницах в прозрачные стекляшками глаза Гриндевальда. Позволив себе поддаться порыву, он прижал мальчика к груди, вдыхая запах его волос и тела — что-то только его, уникальное, запах выпечки, легкий ореховый дух, хорошее мыло, дорогой одеколон Грейвза.  
Поцеловав Криденса в висок, Геллерт засмеялся, в этом смехе — мягкая боль от очередного отказа.  
— Криденс… как был маленьким и глупым, так и остался. А за всё потом придётся платить. Однажды ты пожалеешь, что отказал сейчас, мой мальчик. Я клянусь, — прошептал он жарко и доверительно на ухо Бэрбоуну, — но сейчас…

Отстранившись и сжав в своей руке его по юношески тонкую руку с длинными пальцами, Геллерт повернул её ладонью к себе, и прикоснувшись большим пальцем к белесым, въевшимся в плоть шрамам, применил немного магии, заставив их исчезнуть. Только силы его волшебства могло бы хватить на то, что бы избавить Криденса от этих следов навсегда. Это был прощальный презент, снисхождение. Прикоснувшись к его руке, он ощутил магические водовороты силы, спокойно и медленно циркулирующие внутри тела Бэрбоуна.   
Сильный волшебник.   
Криденс не вырывал руки, смотря на свою ладонь.

Но в эту секунду к его виску прикоснулась волшебная палочка Гриндевальда.

— Обливиэйт.

*

Криденс очнулся посреди коридора, поняв, что задумался о чём-то, а о чём — непонятно.   
Проведя рукой по лицу, а затем, почесав затылок, приведя волосы в ещё больший беспорядок, он обратил внимание на кружку в своей руке и вспомнил, что хотел выпить воды.   
Он уже собрался спускаться, как из спальни вышел мистер Грейвз, сонный и немного взволнованный.

— Ох, Криденс, — от его хриплого голоса по рукам мальчишки пробежали приятные мурашки, — я потерял тебя. Что ты стоишь здесь?

— Я вышел попить воды, сэр…

— Сколько раз я просил не называть меня сэр, Криденс. Если уж ты живешь со мной, то соизволь отвыкнуть и называть меня просто Персиваль, — сонно улыбнувшись, мистер Грейвз подошёл к юноше и обнял, поцеловав в висок — тот был немного выше, и дотянуться до лохматой макушки мужчине не удавалось, — ты понял?

— Да, сэ… Персиваль, — растянув губы в искренней, смущённой улыбке, Криденс с удовольствием подставился под поцелуй.

Отстранившись, Грейвз направился обратно в спальню.

— Пей и возвращайся обратно в постель, мой мальчик, — бросил он на ходу, прикрывая дверь.

Криденс зажмурился, прислушиваясь к приятному ощущению счастья и покоя, заполнявшим его от кончиков волос до кончиков пальцев.   
Он не был счастлив настолько никогда в жизни, и, как казалось ему, неминуемое счастье, настигнувшее его на девятнадцатом году жизни, стало наградой за темные годы несчастного прошлого.

Наскоро осушив стакан воды, он бегом, но стараясь не шуметь, с детским возбуждением взбежал по лестнице, легким ветром залетая в комнату и ныряя под тяжелое и теплое одеяло рядом с Персивалем, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, обвивая свои ноги вокруг его ноги. Бэрбоун до сих пор не верил, что может позволить себе прикасаться к Грейвзу, что он живёт с ним в одном доме, получает его заботу и ласку и всё это — не в подворотнях, на скрытых обедах, урывками и тайком, а так, как он мечтал, как и должно быть.

Подставляя лицо под поцелуи Персиваля, он не помнил и не знал о своей встрече с Гриндевальдом, наблюдавшим за домашними нежными сценами.

Геллерт, удаляясь подальше от этого дома, похоронил проросшую в душе маленькую любовь к Криденсу рядом с разросшейся — к Альбусу, позволяя себе оставить воспоминания об обоих позади, вместе со всеми взглядами, запахами и мягкостью волос.

Его целью была великая революция, а любовь к ней не имела никакого отношения.


End file.
